1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information sharing support system, an information processing device, a computer readable recording medium, and a computer controlling method.
2. Related Art
There have been known techniques for an information sharing support system that collectively manages electronic information as to actual objects such as a photo image of an object and a document.